Many machines and tools (e.g., snow throwers, lawn mowers, garden tillers) are powered by small engines. These types of machine typically include an internal combustion (IC) engine mounted on a frame. The running engine causes machine vibration which is undesirable in may instances. High levels of vibration may, for instance, reduce the usable life of a machine and/or may make the machine more difficult for a machine operator to handle and control. Further, machine vibrations may be unpleasant for the operator during use.